


Operation: Get Chrono and Kazuma Together

by ShadowMellow



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMellow/pseuds/ShadowMellow
Summary: Taiyou has tried everything in his power to make his teammates realise their feelings for each other but nothing has worked. It's time to bring in some help.Written for @maryketweets for the CFV Secret Santa 2017.





	Operation: Get Chrono and Kazuma Together

Taiyou is pretty sure that he had the densest team mates in the world.

It wasn’t a new discovery or anything. Chrono’s denseness was a well known fact in their friend group and Kazuma, while a bit better, was still not the sharpest tool in the shed. That usually meant it was very easy to tease them but sometimes it was just frustrating to watch.

They were sitting in Card Capital with Taiyou sitting at the site while his team mates were fighting. Even from where he was could see the way they smiled at each other, the way Chrono was teasing, the way Kazuma got riled up the longer they played and the way they were totally and undoubtedly into each other.

Taiyou sighed as he kept watching. Were they really that oblivious or was it just their way of flirting? He had tried to give them little pushes towards realizing their feelings but so far none of them had worked.

Watching on, he decided that this might be a bigger job than he thought. He needed help, people who knew how to deal with such a level of denseness and the scheming needed to overcome it. Making his decision, Taiyou reached for his phone.

 

“So you want us to get Kazuma and Chrono together?” Shion asked. Tokoha shook her head in confusion. 

“Wait, I thought they are already dating.”

“Right? But they aren’t! I don’t know what to do anymore!” Shion leaned back in his chair at that, hand to his chin.

“But!” Tokoha started, her hands in the air as if trying to grasp the situation. “They are always talking about each other! How great the other is! How much they like being together! How can they not realize their feelings?”

“This truly is a difficult situation,” Shion said, still deep in thought. “Maybe they need an even stronger push. Something that forces them to confront their feelings. Subtlety is just lost on them.”

“But what could possibly be big enough for them to do that?” Because Taiyou was running out of ideas. He tried arranging dates for them, he tried to get them to talk about their feelings, he tried to subtly tell them that their feelings were returned but none of it had worked. They would always just laugh it off or do things that were decidedly unromantic like playing Vanguard. Which was perfectly okay usually but when Taiyou was trying to match make them it was just frustrating.

The three of them sat there for a while, just silently thinking over their options. Suddenly Tokoha slammed her hands on the table, startling the boys as she yelled “That’s it! A Christmas party!”

“T-Tohoka-san? What’s wrong?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We’ll have a Christmas party and use it to have them confess their feelings!”

“But how would a party help us? I’m sure Taiyou-kun has already tried making them spend time with each other.”

“Well, first of all, it won’t just be a party. A Christmas party offers a lot of romantic opportunities! Plus, we’re around to help this time! We can talk to them, you know?”

Taiyou considered Tokoha’s words for a moment. It was true that Christmas was right around the corner but would the plan actually work? Then again… “I suppose it’s worth a try.” After all, what did he have to lose?

 

“Have you noticed anything weird about Taiyou lately?” Chrono asked as he sorted through his cards. Kazuma gave a low hum as he set aside a few of his own draft.

“You mean how he has been disappearing on us during hang outs? Yeah.”

“It’s really weird!” He yelled, wildly flailing his arms around. Kazuma just dodged them as he kept looking at his cards. “Do you think there’s something wrong with him? Like, stuff bothering him?”

“Wouldn’t he have told us if it had anything to do with us?”

“It doesn’t have to have anything to do with us! We’re his teammates! We should help him if he has problems.” 

“Calm down, he’s a big kid. He doesn’t need you fussing all over him, he can take care of himself.” Chrono opened his mouth again to protest when his phone started to go off, signaling that he got a new message from Tokoha.

“Hey! Are you free this weekend? I was talking to Shion and we thought that it’s been way too long since we’ve all hung out together! How about we have a Christmas party at Card Capital? We can even invite all our teammates, too!”

Chrono blinked for a moment before smiling. Typical. “It’s Tokoha. She says we should have a Christmas party this weekend.”

“That so?” Kazuma asked, leaning closer to read the message himself and dear god was he close. Chrono tried to hide his surprise with a little cough and tried to ignore the way their shoulders were almost touching. Instead he gave his friend a light push to make him back off a little which he did with an eye roll.

“Sure, sounds great! I’ll take to Shin-san to make sure it’s okay with him, too.”

“Great! Oh, by the way, we want to do a secret Santa and you have Kazuma.”

Chrono didn’t hide his surprise this time, openly sputtering at her words. It earned him a raised eyebrow from his team mate but he ignored it, instead tapping wildly at his phone.

“Wait, you didn’t tell me about that! And how am I supposed to get a present for him by the weekend?!”

“You’ll just have to be creative! I’ll see you then!”

“Tokoha! I’m not done!”

A few minutes passed until it was clear that she was not going to answer him. Letting out a loud groan, he leaned on the bench they were sitting on. Beside him Kazuma pulled out his own phone and frowned at it. 

“A secret Santa? I didn’t agree to that.”

“Just don’t fight it. Once Tokoha decided on something it’s impossible to change her mind.” Kazuma was still frowning at his phone but he couldn’t see what was on it. Leaning closer, he tried to catch a glimpse of it but was rudely shoved and the phone turned away from him.

“Hey! Don’t look at people’s phones, it’s rude!”

“Speak for yourself! Come on! Tell me who yours is!” Chrono leaned closer again just for Kazuma to lean back, almost falling off the bench.

“No way! It’s called secret Santa for a reason! You tell me who you got!” 

“Wha-- I can’t!” They just stared at each other for a while, neither of them willing to give an inch. When the people around them started to give them weird looks, Chrono finally backed off with a little huff. “Fine, don’t tell me. I will find out one way or another.”

“What are you talking about, you’re gonna find out this weekend anyway...” Kazuma had his usual expression on whenever he didn’t believe what Chrono was talking about but was he… blushing? No, it had to be the light. Now that he mentioned it though...

“That’s right!” Chrono jumped to his feet. “I have to get a present! Well, see you later, Kazuma!”

“Uh, bye…?” Kazuma gave a weak wave but he had already run off. He didn’t stop until he was near the shopping district either, slowing down to think about what to do.

Kazuma, huh… It should be easy to buy him a present. Like, they spent so much time together, he must have mentioned something he liked, right? Like Luard! And his brother! And… Now that he thought about it, did they ever really talk about themselves when they were together? Something probably came up but it had probably slipped his mind.

Okay, so maybe this wouldn’t be as easy as he had thought. And he couldn’t just half ass the present either. Not that he would half ass it for any of his other friends but for Kazuma it was… different. The guy always seemed to grumpy, he just kind of wanted to make him happy. There was nothing weird about that. Just friends wanting to make other friends smile. All there was to it.

As he kept walking, trying to find inspiration for a gift, he noticed music playing not too far away. Music… Wasn’t there something he was forgetting?

A thought suddenly struck him and a wide grin spread over his face. He quickly pulled out his phone and started typing. That was it! It was the perfect present and something Kazuma would be happy about. He would love him! It. Kazuma would love it. 

 

A few days passed and the Christmas party was in full swing, all their friends gathered in Card Capital and having a good time. Chrono was talking to Hayao when Shion came up to him, his usual smile in place.

“Chrono, I see you managed to find a present?” He pointed towards the bag his friend was holding. Chrono shrugged.

“Yeah, but you guys really should have thought this through more! What were you thinking, suddenly telling me I had to get a present? Do you know how hard it was to find one on such short notice?” 

“But you managed, right?” Chrono couldn’t argue with that so he opted to just glare at his friend. 

Shion wasn’t bothered and instead nodded towards Kazuma who was sitting in the back with Tokoha. “How about you give it to him right now? We wanted to eat together soon so there won’t be any time later.” 

Chrono hummed. “Well, I guess that makes-- Wait a second, how do you know my gift is for Kazuma?”

“Don’t think about and just go!” Before he could argue Shion was standing behind him and gave him a hard push towards Kazuma. Chrono gave his friend a look over his shoulder but all he got in return was a thumbs up. So with a sigh he walked towards his friends who immediately looked up when he got closer.

“Chrono! You want to talk to Shouji-kun, right?” Tokoha asked when he stood in front of them. “Well, I better leave you alone for that. Think about what we talked about, Shouji-kun!” She quickly got up and left, leaving the two of them alone.

“What did you guys talk about?” Chrono asked as he sat down, setting the bag between his legs. That was weird, Tokoha didn’t have to leave.

“Nothing! None of your business,” Kazuma said just a tad too quickly so Chrono looked up and wow, he was definitely blushing this time. His pale cheeks were definitely bright red and even the tip of is ears were a nice pink. It wasn’t a bad look on him. 

Shaking off his thoughts, Chrono tried his best to hide his own reddening cheeks behind a big grin. “Don’t mind her too much, she just likes to tease people. It was probably just a joke.” 

Kazuma didn’t reply immediately, instead seeming to gather his thoughts. When he was a little less red, he turned towards his friend and asked, “So? What did you want?”

“Can’t I just talk to you without wanting anything?” Kazuma gave him an unimpressed look. “Fine, I did want something.” Reaching into the bag, he hesitated for a moment. What if he didn’t like it? What if he had misunderstood? Taking a deep breath, he told himself that it didn’t matter at this point and pulled out the present and held it out towards Kazuma. “Uh, merry Christmas.”

Kazuma took the small package and stared at it. It was an album but not just any album. It was a Rummy Labyrinth limited edition album that had been sold out for months now, signed and with a personal greeting for him. 

“So, uh...” Chrono started when Kazuma hadn’t said anything for a while. “I think you mentioned liking them once? And I’m friends with them so I asked if they had something. I actually asked if they could come but they were busy today so...” He gulped. Kazuma was still just staring at the album. “Sorry if you’re not that big a fan, I just thought--”

“Shindou.” He stopped rambling and finally met Kazuma’s eyes. “It’s great. Thank you.” Usually those words would be sarcastic but the way he had said it, so genuine and raw, made Chrono feel like he really meant it. Which just made him blush even more. The moment passed and Kazuma looked away, his own cheeks getting just a bit more red. “Damn it, now I feel like an idiot for getting you something lame.” 

It took a moment for the words to register properly but when they did Chrono’s cheeks matched his hair in colour. “Wait, hold on, do you mean--?”

Kazuma wordlessly held out a package wrapped in simple red paper. Slowly taking it, Chrono took his time to unpack it only to stare down at a book about… astrophysics? 

“You said you wanted to go to space, right? Become an astronaut?” Chrono nodded, not that Kazuma could see it because he wasn’t looking at him. “Figured you better study ahead for that. It’s pretty expansive but the explanations should be simple enough for you to understand them.”

Chrono leafed through the book and it seemed to be true. The drawings were simple but the book was thick enough to give a good idea about the topics. He looked up at Kazuma again who was still blushing like crazy. He gave him a little nudge with his elbow.

“You put a lot of thought into this, didn’t you?” Kazuma scoffed.

“Of course I did. You helped me so much, there was no way I could just half ass it.” There was a small pout on his face, almost unnoticable if you didn’t know him well. Chrono gave him another nudge which made his friend finally look at him. He gave him a bright smile.

“Thanks, Kazuma. I really love it!” 

“Stop it, it’s no big--” He suddenly stopped, his eyes suddenly drawn above their heads. Confused Chrono followed his gaze until he saw--

“A mistletoe?” There it was, hanging right above them. Who the hell put it there? “Wait, doesn’t a mistletoe mean--”

He looked back down and he almost fell over from what he was. Kazuma’s eyes were still fixed at the twig above them, his mouth opening and closing and his cheeks basically being on fire. When he finally met his eyes he still looked so flustered, his eyes filled with something he didn’t recognized and something inside Chrono just snapped.

Before he could think twice he was leaning forward, one hand reaching for the back of Kazuma’s head as he pressed their lips together. He could feel his friend tense for a moment before relaxing and a hand curling up at the front of his shirt. Feeling more confident, he pressed closer so that their bodies were almost flush against each other--

The snap of a camera brought them out of their trance, the boys jumping away from each other. In front of them was Taiyou, phone in hand and smiling brightly. Chrono just looked up at him, gaping like an idiot while trying to find the right words to say.

“Taiyou, what the hell?!”

“Congratulations, you two! It’s about time!” He took another picture before running off. Sputtering, Chrono almost tripped over his own feet when he ran after him.

“Taiyou, it’s not--! Delete those! Right now!”

 

“I can’t believe that actually worked.”

“Of course it would work! I can’t believe you would have that little faith in me, Shion!” A pause. “Ah, Taiyou-kun, can you send me the pictures later? They make for fantastic black mail material.”

“Of course!” After all, it’s the least he can do.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm sorry it's super cliche asdfghjkll i hope you still like it tho :'D


End file.
